


The GM's Notes on Campaign 1

by keroseneinablender



Series: The Devil is a Role-Player [2]
Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keroseneinablender/pseuds/keroseneinablender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short sketches looking at the text messages, plot notes and offscreen roleplaying behind the events of our ttrpg group's first campaign in Japan.</p><p>This first little sketch is a series of texts between Lucifer's player and the GM, taking place about a session after Lucifer wound up bleeding out in a field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Lucifer Rejoined the Action

**Author's Note:**

> Again, which character is speaking is indicated with colour text, so I advise you have work skins turned on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of text messages between the GM and Lucifer's player, discussing the fate of the character after his loss to Emilia.

_You planning on showing up today?_

_No_

_You don’t want closure for your character?_

_What’s to close?_  
_He bleeds out in the field and dies_

_Actually no_  
_I did the calculations_  
_And it turns out he’d live_  
_Thanks to that little attempt of yours to basically godmode him_

_I thought I was forbidden from using that_

_Actively, yes_  
_Passively_  
_You can get away with it_

_Okay_   
_Cool_   
_So what the hell would happen next?_   
_Since I doubt I’m gonna be moving for a while either way_

_Well there’s other characters who might be in the area_  
_And might actually notice you_

_For example?_

_Way to put me on the spot here…_  
_Olba?_  
_Yeah, Olba might be wandering around_

_Why?_

_Looking for wounded soldiers to heal_

_And?_  
_Does he notice me or not?_

_Hang on_  
_Yes_

_Oh_  
_Lovely_  
_Now I get to be finished off by a support character_  
_Although…_

_What?_

_You mentioned you were thinking that you might want to have the Church betray Emilia?_

_Before I decided to let her just go ahead and kill you all?_  
_Yeah, I figured that might force her to cooperate with the rest of you_  
_Why do you ask?_

_Because Olba’s just stumbled across a golden fucking opportunity is why_

_How do you mean?_

_He offers to work with me_  
_Have me finish off Emilia once the Church has no more use for her_

_And what makes you think Olba, a priest, would offer to work with an unholy abomination such as Lucifer?_

_Because if I get caught it can’t be directly tied back to the Church_  
_It just looks like a not-quite-dead Demon General out for vengeance_  
_Plus, unholy abomination Lucifer may be, but he’s an unholy abomination Olba might be able to bribe_

_Meaning?_

_He’s basically a cleric, and so has a direct line to the heavens, right?_  
_Lucifer is a fallen angel_  
_Do the math_

_You’re saying Olba would offer to get Lucifer back into heaven_  
_In exchange for helping him murder a Church knight?_

_Yes_  
_That’s cool_  
_Right?_

_Well_  
_That does open up some interesting story opportunities…_

_So we’re doing it?_

_But_

_But what?_

_Depending on what happens,_  
_Emilia might not be the only person he wants you to kill_

_Who else would he want dead?_

_Well, the Devil King for one…_

_Done_

_That was fast_

_The bastard left me for dead in a field_  
_I’m gonna want some vengeance_

_So_  
_Now that we’ve got that figured out_  
_You coming back?_

_Hell, no_  
_I want to surprise them with my vengeance_

_Alright_  
_Tell we when you’re available for a private session_


	2. Fucking Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The GM's campaign notes from after half the party fled to Japan.

# Fucking Japan

Remove magic regen -and strip a bunch simply for being in Japan, balance the party for new chars.  
-magic gained through artifacts?  
-possibly some other means? **The power of the human heart**

It’s Japan - so I guess they’d speak Japanese? - make them learn it, give them at least something to do  
Make certain that lack of documents and possessions is a problem - the world can be the obstacle

Emilia should pursue - push if she does not, at least get the party all in the same universe  
Make sure to have Olba insist he and Lucifer pursue them - don’t take no for an answer (possible exception for Nat 20) - this’ll be some work but at least it’s something

The Plot (hopefully)  
Devil King Satan and Alciel flee through the Gate, pursued by the Hero Emilia. They land in an alien world which drains their magic and leaves them unable gain more. They must work to survive in this new world. Meanwhile, they are hunted by Lucifer and Olba, each having his own reasons to want the Hero and the Devil King dead.  
-that actually sounds pre. good - I wonder how they’re going to screw up **this** one

Work in old plot elements in the form of an NPC or two? - **YES, I’ll make this work for me**

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know how many of these there's going to be. However many I can think up, I guess.


End file.
